Pranks
by Angel Devastation
Summary: Kai comes out of hiding and the result is an epic prank war. Tyka.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This idea stemmed from RPS and I thinking of what would happen if Kai had too many fans. This is the result. Please enjoy the hilarity that will ensue.**

 **Note: I DON'T OWN BEYBLADE OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS**

Kai couldn't believe that after the stunt that got pulled, by who he still did not know, Tyson still had the audacity to laugh at him. It all started when someone leaked Kai's address, and not just the one in Japan – no it was all of them around the country, on national television, which had then become international television. Kai was not entire sure it _wasn't_ Tyson who had leaked the addresses out but had no definitive proof. The result of said stunt was Kai going into hiding to avoid the massive amounts of fangirls and fan boys, because Kai attracted _everyone._ He went so far as to shave his head because he couldn't catch a break. When the tensions finally wore down, Kai finally returned to Japan silently. Now he stood before Tyson, the guy he was madly in love with, with a bald head and an aggravated expression. Tyson took one look at Kai, and his bald head, and burst out laughing. Loud, obnoxious, annoying, and contagious laughter. Kai simply glared and pushed past the bluenette, lest he feel the urge to laugh at his own predicament.

The real issues started that night however. Kai and Tyson were watching movies on the couch together – something they did often when it was just the two of them – and it appeared to Tyson that Kai had fallen asleep. He couldn't blame him, a flight from New York to Japan with a stop in London was tiring. But his first thought was not on Kai's jet lag and lack of sleep. No, Tyson's first thought was to take advantage of Kai's shiny bald head. And he just happened to have a set of permanent markers on the side table next to the couch. So he grabbed it and started carefully drawing and writing on the smooth skin. He stopped constantly to make sure the Russian was still sleeping. The last thing he wanted was to have to explain this to the duel toned male. He drew typical teenage boy immature things like penises and wrote about being the best, and that Dranzer sucked compared to Dragoon. Overall it took him a couple of hours to cover Kai's head in ink. And not just one color, no he had more than just black. Through the entire time of Tyson drawing on Kai's head he was awake and fully aware of what was going on. But instead of stopping Tyson, Kai started formulating a revenge plan.

He put said plan in place the next day. He ignored Tyson's snickering as if he had no idea what had been done to him. He was able to explain his plan to everyone else on the team, including Grandpa Granger, secretly. That included the Blitzkrieg Boys who arrived that morning. It was perfect when Tyson suggested swimming and as Tyson went to gather his stuff for the trip Kai explained his plan to everyone separately. He refused to go on the trip even when Tyson begged.

"Please Kai!" Tyson whined, following the Russian everywhere. Tala, Bryan, and Spencer watched the two amused. They knew Kai wouldn't go even if he wasn't bad and had multicolored ink on his head. It took Bryan everything he had not to laugh at the bright pink penis that was on Kai's head. But one glare from Kai stopped the laugh in his chest.

"No Tyson. I'm not going" Kai shouted slamming the door to his bedroom in Tyson's face. He heard the younger teen groan before leaving. After a few more minutes of footsteps running around it grew silent. Tala knocked on Kai's door and told him that everyone had left for the pool. Kai waited for about ten minutes before following the group, with Bryan and Tala in tow. Kai managed to sneak into the men's changing room, grabbed Tyson's clothes from Ray – who had been the one in charge of taking them for Kai – and sneak back out without anyone noticing. He handed the clothes to Tala and Bryan who left immediately to hide them.

Once the two Russians were out of sight he returned to the dojo and started collecting most of Tyson's clothes, leaving a few of his most embarrassing ones in the closet, which he packed away in boxes for Tala and Bryan to hide when they returned. Kai had no clue where they were hiding the clothes and frankly he didn't care. It served the loud mouth right for drawing all over his head – with such bright colors too. By the time Tyson would realize that his clothes were missing Tala and Bryan would be done hiding them. And kai wouldn't even ask for the location until his head was clean of all the rainbow colored ink.

Ray sent Kai a text about half an hour after Tala and Bryan returned from wherever they had hidden everything. All there was left to do was to wait. And he did. He waited in anticipation for everyone to return to the dojo. He couldn't wait to see the look on Tyson's face when he saw the few clothes he would have to wear for the next week. Kai almost started laughing as he thought about it. Almost…but he did have a reputation to keep up.

Hilary yelled at the boys to get out of the pool so they could return to the dojo, which had practically become home to them. It was getting late in the afternoon, not that they had left that early really, and they had stuff to get done. Hilary herself only knew of part of the plan. Her job was to distract Tyson long enough for Kai to do whatever he planned. He probably knew she would disapprove of whatever it was. So when she heart Tyson scream about his clothes missing all she could do was laugh. Tyson should have known not to mess with the older Russian. He knew how to get his payback when he wanted to. And it seemed he succeeded. That meant Hilary, as well as the rest of the team, had to listen to him complain about not having his clothes. And he was getting some looks as they made the short walk home. Hilary was prepared for this, knowing how Tyson could be. What she wasn't prepared for was the loud scream he gave when they returned home. She didn't miss the smirk that came across all four Russians' faces. What the hell did they do?

"Where are all of my clothes?" Tyson shouted running into the living room. He was still in his swimming trunks and had a frantic look on his face. Immediately his face locked onto Kai's smirking one. "What did you do to them?"

"They're hidden. Until every trace of ink is off of my head you have to wear what is in your closet" Kai replied calmly. He had gotten the reaction he had expected. Tyson stared at him, which Kai returned full force, before turning and going back into his room. He came out wearing a bright baby blue t-shirt and matching pants. It was the best choice from the selection Kai had given him to work with. That didn't stop the stares though. Or Max and Tala laughing. Loudly. Tyson glared at Kai, knowing that he couldn't get out of this. Or could he? Kai liked to take showers early in the morning. If Tyson could get up early enough he could retaliate. But that meant getting up…it was worth it, Tyson decided. With that he began to formulate a plan for his retaliation.

 **A/N: This was originally supposed to be a one shot, but when I planned out the pranks I felt it should be more than that. So it'll be a mini-series. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I know this is late but here it is!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or any of its characters.**

Tyson forced himself awake early the next morning. If it hadn't been for his plan and the commitment he made to it, he would have stayed in bed for at least another three or four hours. He had to work fast for his plan to work however. And he was going to be damned if he wore anything that Kai had left in his closet. The clothing items reminded him that he needed to desperately go through his clothes again. Instead he stole a set of Max's clothes, since he was the closest to his size, and snuck into Kai's bedroom. He could hear the shower on so he knew Kai was preoccupied.

It took him a total of four and a half minutes to get in, grab Kai's wallet, get his credit card, put said wallet back, and sneak out of both Kai's room and the dojo as a whole. He felt strange walking down the street wearing Max's clothes. How the hell did the blonde wear such baggy clothes? It worked out fine for Tyson, being just a bit taller than the blond, so he couldn't complain much. He really hoped that no one noticed him as he made his way to the mall to get new clothes. Kai thought he was so smart, stealing Tyson's clothes as payback. Two could play at that game, and Tyson was stubborn enough to win.

Max groaned as he noticed a set of his clothes missing. He should have known that Tyson would steal his clothes instead of wearing whatever Kai left for him. Tyson was not one to bow down to the will of others. How could Kai miss such an obvious solution? Max should have taken better precautions to keep Tyson from steal his clothes, since he was the only one whose size was close to his. Walking out of his room, the blond looked for the loud bluenette and couldn't find him. He found Ray, Spencer, Kenny, and Bryan but no Tyson.

"Hey guys, where's-" Max didn't get to finish his question as the group heard Kai yelling about something, and the distinct sound of Tala laughing. Mere moments later, Kai came storming out of his room, a bandana on his head to cover the still visible ink, looking ready to kill someone – probably Tyson. Tala was following him, laughing as if he had been told the greatest joke ever.

"Where is he!?" the angry Russian shouted as he looked around. Bryan let a smirk grace his lips. For a moment it was completely silent, no one really knowing where Tyson was or when he would be back. Not for a while if he was smart.

"He left early this morning." Spencer finally stated. He continued to read the newspaper in front of him like nothing was wrong. "And I say that not because I saw him leave but because Grandpa Granger stated that he wasn't in his room earlier."

"That little rat! Come on Tala we're going!" With that, the angry Russian grabbed the redhead and stormed out of the dojo. Everyone else, minus Spencer who was bus reading and Bryan who had burst out laughing, watched them leave concerned. Kai had a temper on him, and Tyson was about to fall victim to it. Again.

Tyson spent the entire day going from store to store buying new clothes. He had almost completely replaced his stolen wardrobe. Of course he had kept up with his usual style, though he struggled finding a new red jean jacket, but he also added in other clothes. He had spent so much of Kai's money on clothes that he wasn't sure if he really wanted to see the look on the Russian's face when he saw the amount. Well he did, but from a distance. Where Kai couldn't strangle him as easily. Finally after getting tired of walking he made his way back to the dojo, toting numerous bags with him. He had changed out of Max's clothes the first chance he got, stuffing them in one of the bags.

When he arrived home, he went around back and shoved some of the bags into his room through his window. The last thing he needed was for Kai to see how much he had bought. Since it was the Russian's money and he had gone a bit overboard. It was payback, though once he got his clothes back he planned on donating a bunch of them. He tried not to be a selfish person most the time.

One thing Tyson hadn't realized when he left was that he had forgotten to grab his precious Dragoon in his room. Kai didn't even have to look hard to find it either. Once he realized Tyson had stolen his credit card, Kai had gone to look for the blunette to demand it back. However, when he looked inside Tyson's room and found it empty he noticed Tyson's most prized possession just sitting on the bedside table. That was when he got the best idea of the day, in his own opinion. With a smirk he grabbed Dragoon and walked out.

After he had left the dojo with Tala, with Dragoon in his pocket, he explained his plan to the redhead. His reasoning for bringing Tala along was simple; he could be stealthier than Kai. He was also very willing to help Kai in the prank war that Tyson started. Bryan was too, but he had more trouble being stealthy than Tala did. And Spencer had declared that he was neutral in the war.

"Aren't you glad you have the extra credit card?" Tala asked as the two walked down the street towards one of the Beyblade shops. He was amused by Kai's plan and almost questioned how Kai was going to pull it off before being informed of the separate card he had in his name for emergencies. "Is this really an emergency Kai? Tyson's going to freak when he realizes what happened."

"I'm counting on his reaction. Serves him right for what he's been doing to me." Kai was ignoring the fact that he had encouraged the blunette into this little war with his own move of stealing his clothes. He should have known that Tyson didn't back down so easily.

"Kai…you kind of have a role to play in this too. You did steal his clothes you know." Apparently Tala was not going to give him that luxury. Kai let out a sigh but didn't answer as they entered the shop.

By now he knew what Dragoon looked like well enough to actually buy the parts he needed. Tala was able to help of course but his main goal was to get Dragoon, or what they were replacing Dragoon with, back into Tyson's room without anyone else noticing. Kai had it all planned out. He even had another prank set up for when Tyson retaliated. And it was downright _evil._ Max would probably hate him if this backfired on him.

As soon as they made their purchase the two Russians walked out of the shop and down the street to another one, with Tala holding the bag from the Beyblade shop. This part of the plan didn't make sense to Tala, but that was because Kai refused to tell him what his next prank would be. The younger Russian even went so far as to make the redhead wait outside while he made his purchase.

Soon the two were off again, this time to a quiet location where they could carry out Kai's first prank. Once settled in one of the quieter parks around the shopping district, they began assembling the replica blade. Kai was not stupid enough to disrespect the hard work Kenny put into building Tyson's Dragoon and therefore refused to pull it apart to make sure he was getting everything right. Or at least as right as he could with plastic toy pieces.

In the end it took them a few hours to make a decent replica and place Dragoon's bit chip in it before they began making their way back to the dojo. Before they reached it, Kai stopped and allowed Tala to go on ahead and sneak the replica blade into Tyson's room. Once he returned the two made their way to the dojo and went in through the front door.

Tyson wasn't back, which gave Kai enough time to hide his supplies for the next prank and return to the sitting room with everyone else. All he had to do was wait for Tyson to get back and discover what he had done.

He didn't have to wait long however. Tyson came barreling through the door with a few bags in his hands and tossed Kai's credit card back at him. He had a satisfied smile on his face, and Kai couldn't wait to see it gone when he realized that Dragoon was swapped. The optimistic in Kai hoped that it wouldn't take long, but the realist knew it would take longer than it would had it been anyone else.

 **A/N: Sorry this is so late I've had a bumpy road recently. But this was very fun to write! Hopefully the next one won't take as long to write.**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: This is so late and I'm so sorry but I'm here with some more humor for you~

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade

The rest of the afternoon and evening seemed to drag on for Kai. Tyson had yet to come out of his room again so Kai wasn't sure if he had found the fake Dragoon yet or not. The extra time allowed him to explain what he had done with the real Dragoon to Kenny so that when Tyson did discover that his beyblade was different than it was the day before, the younger teen didn't freak out. He wasn't happy about it, but Kenny calmed down when he heard that Kai hadn't harmed the blade in any way.

When Tyson finally emerged from his room, wearing the new clothes he had bought with Kai's money, it appeared that he hadn't noticed the swapped blades. It irked Kai on two levels. One because his revenge was going unnoticed; two because Tyson was supposed to be a champion beyblader and should have been able to notice the difference immediately. Dragoon should have been like a second hand to him, and always be on his person.

"So Chief, when are you gonna be done with Dragoon? I wanted to get some practice in tonight." Tyson asked when he came back from the kitchen with a plate of food in his hands. Kenny shot a quick look to Kai before turning his gaze to Tyson once more. He forced a surprised expression onto his face, which wasn't hard since all anyone could see was him mouth. One day he needed to get a haircut.

"Tyson I don't _have_ Dragoon. Are you sure he's not in your room?" Kenny asked, even his voice sounded confused. Kai genuinely was confused; he knew he put the fake Dragoon in the same spot as the original. It had to still be there.

"Did you let it fall to the floor?" Tala asked his tone held a mocking undertone. Bryan snickered and Spencer's lips twitched in an amused smile. Max's shook his head with a smile while Ray let out a mix of a snort and chuckle at Tala's way of making fun of Tyson.

"I think I would have realized if Dragoon was on my bedroom floor." Tyson retaliated with frustrated. He was _not_ happy that Tala, of all people, was giving him hell for losing Dragoon. If it had been any of his teammates he would have been more willing to accept the criticism. But it wasn't; it was the captain of the Russian bastards team.

"Are you sure? When was the last time you actually cleaned your room?" Ray chimed in with a devious smile of his own. Tyson groaned dramatically, almost dropping the half-eaten plate of food as he exaggerated his movements.

"What are you, my father?" Tyson asked sarcastically as he set the plate down to save the rest of his food. Unfortunately for him, Grandpa Granger heard the entire conversation and ran, or rather jumped, into the room with his kendo stick and nearly hit Tyson. Said teenager was able to get out of the way just in time, tossing his plate onto the nearest stable surface to save it.

"Tyson! Go clean your room homie! I wasn't have you living like a pig!" Grandpa Granger shouted, unnecessarily loudly, in Tyson's ear. Tyson responded by screaming and fell onto his side. All three of the Russian bladers and Kai laughed at the interaction.

"But Grandpa! My room is clean enough!" Tyson tried to convince Grandpa Granger that his room was clean, and that there was no reason for him to clean it more. The elder however knew that Tyson's definition of clean was vastly different than the actual definition, and he wasn't about to let Tyson get out of cleaning.

"Tyson if you don't go clean your room this instant I'll ground you and make you help around the dojo for a month." Grandpa Granger insisted, moving to hit the blunette with his kendo stick again. That encouraged Tyson to move away and run into his room. Grandpa Granger gave a satisfied nod before walking out of the room again to go do whatever he was doing before.

For the next couple of hours Tyson remained in his room actually cleaning, with Ray and Kai coming in to check on him a few times to make she that he was doing what he was supposed to. Kai mainly wanted to see how long it took him to find the toy Dragoon and raise hell about it. His answer came shortly after the second time Kai had checked in on him. The shocked scream he gave out rang throughout the entire dojo before the world campion ran out of his bedroom and into the living room with the fake Dragoon in hand.

"Alright you guys who took my beyblade?!" He shouted, showing the fake beyblade to the room. Since Kai had built it so well at first glance it was hard to tell the difference. It wasn't until Tala started laughing that those closest to Tyson took another look at the blade. There were two big differences between the fake and original and once small. The first was the size; the toy was larger than the actual Dragoon blade was. The second was that the weight was vastly different. The minor difference was that the attack ring was a slightly different shape than the original. Since Tyson and Kenny were the two that knew Dragoon so well, the differences were hard to spot.

"Damn he noticed. How long did it take?" Tala asked as his laughter died down. He and Kai had a bet going on to see how long it took for Tyson to notice the difference. Kai's eyes were locked onto Tyson's face as he waited for a response.

"As soon as I picked it up. It's obviously not Dragoon, the attack ring is wrong." Kai let out a sigh at the fact that Tyson noticed the attack ring before he noticed the size. He had made the size obvious, but the attack ring was only off by a few centimeters at the most. Kai shook his head at Tyson's observation skills. Had that been any other blader they would have noticed the most obvious change first before the smaller details. Still, at least Tyson noticed something was off about Dragoon. Though it was disheartening that he didn't notice the weight difference, it was a toy after all.

"Did you notice anything else different about Dragoon Tyson?" Tala asked, an unamused expression on his face. He had hoped that Tyson would have noticed more than one difference. It wasn't like Kai had only changed one thing between the actual Dragoon and the toy. Even an idiot like Tyson should have noticed the differences.

"Well the size is wrong and it's a bit lighter than it had been before…" Tyson's eyebrows furrowed as he looked down at the fake Dragoon thoughtfully. Kai let out another sigh before deciding to end Tyson's misery, somewhat at least.

"It's a toy Tyson. It's much lighter than Dragoon is because it's plastic." Maybe Tyson was as dense as he had thought originally. That was a pity really because there was a time when he thought that the blunette was actually getting smarter. He was apparently wrong.

"Well of course it is. Why would you build a new beyblade just to trick me?" Tyson laughed, trying to act as if he had noticed the plastic toy rather than the actual beyblade he was used to. In his anger at having Dragoon switched he hadn't realized all of the differences right off the bat. Max laughed as well as he shook his head.

"Maybe he thought that would be too hard for you to figure out the difference." He commented causing the rest of the room to erupt in laughter.

"Whatever!" Tyson huffed before crossing his arms and turning to look at Tala directly, who he believed had switched Dragoon out. He knew that their comments were all in good natured fun but that didn't mean it didn't have an effect on him. "Give me Dragoon back now."

"I'll give you Dragoon back as soon as you finish cleaning your room. Get to it." Kai replied, taking Tyson's attention off of Tala and onto himself. He was not going to let Tala take credit for his work, even if the redhead had helped him. Tyson huffed again but said nothing as he turned around and returned to his room. He was no longer in the mood to argue with Kai and instead would use the time to think of his next prank. He'd get Kai back for taking Dragoon; he just needed to figure out what to do next.

He spent the rest of the evening and much of the late night cleaning his room and thinking up a plan to get Kai back. He wanted something creative and something that would anger Kai as much as he had angered Tyson by switching Dragoon. Stealing Dranzer would piss him off but it wasn't creative enough. He needed something just as important to Kai…

A/N: There you go! I know there's some Tyson bashing in here but it was all in good fun for the guys. No I do not think Tyson would be that stupid to not notice such obvious differences but I feel like when he's angry he would be blinded by his anger and that's what caused him to not notice all of the differences. Anyways, Hopefully the next chapter won't take too long to write. Until then~ Please drop me a review telling me what you did and didn't like about this chapter.


End file.
